Worlds Collide
by Sabrina-Curtis
Summary: Here’s a new story completely original and never before done. Someone in the gang has a past that they dont know about. Chapter 4 is up. Filler chapter before new twist
1. Sodas adopted?

**_Here's a new story completely original and never before done…see what I get for watching TV all day? Well I hope you like it…and hopefully by the end of the chapter I'll figure out who I'll be using. Sorry its so short_**

Growing up I never imagined what it would be like to give up my first baby. I always pictured my life as a fairy tale romance. Meeting my prince, falling in love and having a family together. But when I got pregnant at 16 with a Rock and Roll wanna be as the father my life changed more than I could ever know.

When my boyfriend found out I was pregnant he left town and I never saw him again. And there I was left with a child I couldn't care for, with no money and no father for my baby. Then the only thing that seemed fair to the baby was to give him up for adoption, it was the hardest decision I had ever had to make but my child deserved to grow up with a real family, and not out on the street with me.

After I gave him up I started working to get him back, doing any job I could find even if that meant selling myself outside of bars to raise a few bucks. I'm not proud of the things I did but I was willing to do anything it took to get my son back, and now 17 years later I finally have a chance.

I already talked to the adoption agency, found out who had adopted him, what they named him, and where he lived. And that's where I'm going now, to Tulsa Oklahoma to find him and take him home at last. I only hope he can forgive me for giving him up the way I did. And that brings me to the present moment, Entering Tulsa in search of my son and the life I gave up so many years ago.

I hold my breath, anxious about what I will find as I get information from the small gas station I've pulled into. I slowly get out of the car, fighting back tears from the thought of being this close to my son and still not knowing exactly who he is, What he looks like, Or anything about the young man he's become over the years. Did he grow up to be a good person? Or did he grow up like some of the gangs I saw as I drove through town? Was he a nice kid with good friends, or was he a tough as nails hoodlum living day-to-day hoping to stay alive? All my questions would be answered soon.

I opened the door and listened to the cheerful ding of the bell letting whoever worked here know someone had entered. Before I knew it a young man about my son's age stepped out and smiled brightly, his smile reminded me of Tyler's, the kind that could light up a room without having to say anything.

"Can I help you?" he asked and I nodded walking over to the counter showing him the baby picture, not caring that he probably wouldn't recognize anyone by their baby photo.

"Yes, I'm looking for Sodapop Curtis."

**_Well that's it for chapter one, I actually have more ideas for this so please review and I'll update as soon as I find the time. Please Review for me!_**


	2. Darry knew?

**_Thank you everyone who has reviewed. I have noticed that when I am on my seriously depressed trips I tend to write better. Anyway I'm going to go through thank you's to add to my length, all 11 reviews! And not one of them was from someone I talk to on a regular basis cause they are all out of town beams Anywho thank you all and now for each person._**

**_Sodapop02 – Thank you, and Soda because it had to be someone who didn't have a bad family, the adoption agency would want to make sure the kids are given to good homes, so that leaves out Dally, Johnny and Steve, and I think they would know if Two-Bit was adopted because of the rusty colored hair. But Soda came from a good looking family right back into another good looking family no one would have known. And you'll just have to wait and find out if anyone knows_**

**_YLJedi- Thanks, I love coming up with never before done ideas. And here's the next chappy =)_**

**_Jessie13- Its all in the story, the lady is Sodas birth mother and she's looking for Soda like it says in the last line =)_**

**_Makado Felton- hey girl thanks for reviewing, and I hope you come up with more of yours soon I love Soda!_**

**_Jenna- lol thanks, and I don't know if I will separate them or not, the woman may just take over the role of mother so the state wont be on their case anymore but I don't know yet. =)_**

**_Sodapop's#1gurl – No way I'm his number 1 girl! Lol Anywho thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter_**

**_desert-girl- Thanks, Its not often that I can actually write like I want to it always comes out screwy And I hope you enjoy as well_**

**_steves-girl- hey I hope you still like it after this chapter_**

**_Nydia Seagate- thanks, being unexpected is what I live for =)_**

**_tootsie87- Thanks, that's one of the nicest things I've ever heard in a review. And it really means a lot to me. But yes Dally and Johnny are alive but the Curtis parents are not._**

**_Rock- thank you, I was actually very proud of this idea and I really don't know how I came up with it…but I am glad that you are enjoying it so much._**

**_Ok I think that's everyone, anyone who reviews this after I've posted I'm sorry you weren't in the thank you list but thank you anyway =) Now on to the next chapter_**

"I'm Sodapop Curtis, who are you?" My eyes watered a little, he had grown up so much, and looked so much like Tyler. The same smile, the same charm, the same eyes. My heart melted like it did every time Tyler was near.

"Ma'am are you ok?" I snapped out of my daze as he spoke again, He even had Tyler's voice.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you…you just look so much like your father I was a little surprised." He dancing brown eyes looked at me curiously. I guess I should have explained myself before mentioning that. But he simply laughed

"If anyone looks like dad its my brother, he looks just like him, I don't really look too much like either of my parents." I smiled just listening to the sound of his voice made me know that everything was going to be alright again.

"maybe it would help if I explain…you do look like your father, and that's because he's not who you think he is. The family you live with now is your adopted family." His quizzical expression was now one of surprise, had they gone all those years without telling him that he was adopted?

"What do you mean my adopted family?"

"I cant believe they never told you…is there somewhere else we can go to talk? This really isn't the time to discuss this." He nodded numbly, still in shock, he looked as if he was trying to decide if he should believe me or not.

"Yea sure…we can go to my house, my brother is home but maybe he knows something about this." He replied grabbing his jacket

"I am truly sorry Soda, I thought your family would have told you about that.' He shrugged

"My parents died in a crash a couple of years ago…Darry might not of known." I bit my lip not knowing what to say. I hadn't had much practice consoling people. As if reading my mind he turned and smiled again  
  
"Don't worry about it, we'll figure out what's going on. I was wondering how you got my baby picture and I guess that would explain it…I do have one question, why?" I sighed softly and explained, he still looked kind of hurt and disappointed.

"Didn't you want me?" I put my hand on his shoulder

"Soda it was never that I didn't want you, it was because I wanted you to grow up in a real family, but I did want you…giving you up was the hardest thing I ever had to do, I wouldn't even hold you when the nurse asked me if I wanted to." He looked confused again

"Why not?" I smiled a little  
  
"because I knew I would never let go, and you deserved better than that." He nodded a little as we got to his house. I stayed behind him a little as we went inside and an older boy looked up from his paper. Before he could speak Soda stepped to the side

"Darry….do you know anything about me being adopted?" He looked up at Soda with a look of fear on his face as he nodded slowly.

_**Ok that's it what did you think? I know there's a lot of talking I'm sorry but please review :=) The more reviews I get the faster I update**_.


	3. Darry Explains

**_OK first of all thank you for all the wonderful reviews, there's too many to thank each one of you alone. Second, to those of you leaving bad reviews, yes I know that Soda is being very rational about this, that's how I want it, things will come together Soda wouldn't of just started some big argument in the middle of the DX or out on the street. He would want this argument to be taken care of in the privacy of his own home where he wont draw attention to himself. Third, SodasGurl, well you who uses that name, That was my first FFN account, and has been there since the outsiders section was a mere 3 pages long. I have been on FFN since it first started and I would appreciate it if you review my story please at least change the spelling so it does not look like I'm reviewing my own story. And last but not least Lassiter88. This coming from someone who doesn't even have the decency to leave some sort of contact information. I have been on FFN a hell of a lot longer than you I'm sure, I've been here for years now. And I NEVER asked anyone to defend me, if someone feels they want to defend my work then fine, let them, and I'll sit there and cheer for them and thank them for it, but I'm not going to ask anyone to do anything for me. And I can take criticism. And when I do get bad reviews I always explain myself in the next chapter like I have done now. I only tell people to fuck off, or burn in hell if they are being completely rude and obnoxious like you were in your review. And as for belonging on the site, I believe I belong here more than you do. My reason for being here is to write and entertain people with my writing and If I can make even one person happy then my work here is done and I feel like I belong here. So unless you have some constructive criticism to offer instead of meaningless insults, then just back off my work. And now onto chapter 3…Darry explains._**

"Soda I don't know what to say…" Darry stood up slowly and Soda looked at him in shock

"You mean you _knew_ I was adopted and you never bothered telling me? Hell I thought this was just some big joke and that I would walk in and someone would yell surprise or say something other than 'yes your adopted'! Darry how could you keep something like this from me?" Darry looked as if he had seen a ghost

"I'm sorry little buddy…" Soda held up his hand to stop him

"Don't…I'm not your little buddy, if I was you wouldn't have lied to me all my life!" I tried to put my hand on Sodas shoulder to console him but he slapped me away Angry with both of us

"Lil…Soda, Mom and dad were going to tell you when you turned 18, and when they died I thought it would be best if I did the same, I never meant to hurt you." I moved by the door while they talked, not wanting to interrupt. Afraid if I did Soda would yell at me the same as he did Darry and I couldn't bear the thought of him being angry with me this soon after finding him

"So you lied to me for 17 years…I cant believe this…." Soda sat on the arm of the couch shaking his head slowly Not knowing what to believe anymore

"Honey…are you ok?" Soda looked up at me with fire in his eyes, Darry paled even more, from the look on his face I guessed he either hadn't seen or wasn't used to seeing Soda this angry.

"I don't want to talk to either of you right now…I don't want to talk to you, see you, or even be in the same house as you, just leave me the hell alone!" He yelled before bolting out the door without giving us a chance to stop him. I started after him but Darry stopped me  
  
"I don't think it would be a good idea …Soda needs time to think, and cool off a bit before either of us try to talk to him again. I nodded knowing he was right, but it still hurt to watch him leave the house so quickly and so close to tears.

**_Ok I know the chapter wasn't long but it is a chapter. I hope you like it better than the last one, and I hope I explained myself well enough concerning the previous chapter. Oh and another thing, FFN is no longer allowing certain stories therefore I have made a new fan fiction site Just for those stories no longer allowed here. The link is in my profile, its not my homepage link but instead is in the actual profile part. Everyone interested in stories like Letters to the Outsiders, Online type stories and other stories in that form please check it out and start posting. Other than that please review using your own names please. Thank you and goodnight =)_**


	4. Filler chapter, hope its not too bad

**_If this chapter is showing then you know I found a way to post a chapter when my computer is not in use. I am sorry for the long wait but my computer crashed and I am now using my moms and she doesn't like me saving my stuff on her computer. Anyway I really hope you enjoy the chapter. I do have a twist and I am sure that people will like it. While Soda is off being mad and collecting his thoughts his mother explains to Darry what's going on with her._**

After Soda left I sat on the couch trying my best not to cry. Darry was busy pacing the room in his own thoughts and as much as I hated to interrupt them he needed to know what was going on as well.

"Darry I'm sorry for the way this happened, I never meant to hurt anyone." He nodded slowly not really knowing what to say or how to react anymore.

"When I found out about your parents I couldn't wait to come see Soda any longer. And I don't know exactly what happened but my fiancé was the one who helped me find Soda. He had told me about your parents and the thought of Soda being in pain drove me back here. How the news got to Florida I don't know but it did and now I'm afraid things haven't gone the way I had planned." I was rambling and I knew it but Darry just let me go on and on not caring if I was making sense or not.

"Wait....your from Florida?" After what seemed like forever in silence Darry finally spoke, I nodded slowly and he bit his lip in thought

"That's a long ways for news to travel..." He looked as if he had an idea of how Justin knew about Soda and his family but he just shrugged it off. After a while of small talk and about Soda when he was younger and how he had grown up Soda finally decided to return home.

"I'm still angry with both of you...But I do want to know about you...and why you decided to come back, and maybe get to know you better....since you are...well supposed to be my mother..." Soda looked at his feet through most of his comment and looked more nervous than angry, I smied and stood up going over to him and offering my arms in a hug  
  
"I would love to get to know you better to Soda..." He smiled a little and returned my hug

**_OK that's it for now, I am SO sorry this chapter was so short and sucked so much but its leading up to better stuff I promise. As soon as I can start writing on my computer at 2 AM again when I do my best thinking I'll write another chapter and hope to have it by next week if I get enough reviews. My twist is coming...beware ;)_**


	5. Another filler, Soda and mom talk

_**OK I haven't update this in forever...I know this, But I am now. And despite all the rude reviews I've received in the past I am trying to pick this up and make it better. I said a twist was coming, and it is. I remembered what I as doing, and I am ready to continue., So please review, and let me know what you think. My muse is back. I'm writing again, I'm happy. And yes I know some of my old work sucks horribly. But hopefully I'm not that bad anymore, review and tell me if you think I'm doing ok, if not I may stop writing all together, thanks.** _

* * *

After everything that had happened, and after a long awkward morning. I was relieved that Soda said he was willing to give me a chance to get to know him, I was scared he wouldn't want me in his life. I couldn't blame him if he didn't though...Even though I was blood related I wasn't family. I hadn't raised him, and watched him grow up. I didn't get to see his first step, or hear his first word, I never got to hear him call me mommy. How could I of expected this trip to be easy after all that had happened? I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard his voice again

"Ma'am?" I smiled, he was so polite, the Curtis's had done a great job raising him into the handsome young man that stood in front of me.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I guess I was just thinking about all the time we missed out on, all the moments in your life I'll never get back. Which is why I'm so happy to be here now, I'll finally get to see what a wonderful young man you've become, and I wanted to thank you for that chance." He smiled a little, still a little hurt and upset I'm sure

"Sure...I mean what can it hurt right? If nothing else I'll at least you can get to know me some I guess." I nodded, somewhat hurt, I had expected more of a reply, expected him to want a family that loved him, but when I stopped to think about it would I really want a stranger coming into my life trying to make me part of their family after 17 years? There I go again, letting my mind wander instead of spending time with my son. I sat on the couch with him playing with his hair

"You look so much like Tyler...I'm just in shock right now, your such a handsome man, So grown up from the little boy I lost so many years ago." He blushed a little grinning, as if he wasn't used to being complimented like that

"Aww shucks, I'm not that cute...' I laughed

"Soda you are so sweet...and I want you to know that I am very sorry for this whole thing. And I wish it could of worked out differently. But I have called my Fiance, and hes very excited to meet you. Him and his daughter are flying in tonight to meet you...if you would like to meet them that is. His daughter is close to your age." He nodded slowly, still taking it all in

"I guess I could meet them, I can make dinner, and we can have dinner here, with my brothers." I smiled

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. That way we can all get to know each other a little better."

* * *

_**Well I don't want the twist to show up yet, and Yes I know Sodas being accepting of this but whats he supposed to do? Run away and not speak to anyone? Thats not gonna make it go away...Anyway R&R and let me know what you think.**_


End file.
